Past-Time Grove
This is Hawkfrost's Army-Grove where he trains his Army of Evil-Mating-Toms. Owned by 4pinkbear. ''' If your cat had already been a part of the Army, you don't need to ask to add them in. Cats unclaimed should have no user in parantheses next to it. There is no Medicine Cat. You can claim as many cats a you want without asking, but leave some open for new users. Allegiances: '''Leader: Hawkfrost - see Dark Forest (4pinkbear) Deputy: Crispinheart - Dark Forest (Mistfire) Mating Males (Warrior toms and apprentices that mate with producers to make a bigger army): Tigerstar - Dark Forest (4pinkbear) Thistleclaw - Dark Forest (4pinkbear) Jaggedstreak - Dark gray with silver stripes (Mist) Cietsirdīgsheart - Black with pitch stripes that emanate pure evil (Mist) Ravenfeather - Black-blue (Mist) Dawningblood - open Tsukibear - open Clawstreak - small, sandy-brown tom with green eyes (4pinkbear) Webfeather - Muscular, aggressive, arrogant, slender, ambitious, handsome, long-legged, broad-shouldered, long-haired, fluffy, thick-pelted, sleek, glossy, dark silver-and-black tabby tom with blue paws, ears, muzzle, tail tip, underbelly, and chest, soft, ruffled fur like feathers, and cold, calm, icy, sharp, observant, cruel, dark blue eyes. (Dove) Showerpaw - open Bendpaw - open Stardustsparkle - open Aoipelt - Black tom with blue rings around paws. Doesn't want to hurt the she-cats. (Phoenix) Smashpaw - open Badgerfang - black-and-white tom (4pinkbear) Foxfur - Intelligent, curious, tempermental, strong-willed, gentle, long-legged, fluffy, dark ginger tabby tom with white paws, muzzle, and ears, a black ring around the white on his muzzle, black ear tips, a black tail tip, a long, fluffy tail, and sharp, alert green eyes. Doesn't want to hurt the she-cats. (Elorisa) Bankpaw - open Marshpaw - open Baypaw - open Riverstone - silver-blue tom (4pinkbear) Medicinepaw - open Thistlepaw - open Gingertuft - open Yachepaw - yellow-and-pink tom (4pinkbear) Enigmapaw - black tom with white question-marks dotting his pelt and gray eyes (4pinkbear) Coralheart - open Flowingheart - open Shinesky - open Blackbeltpaw - muscular black tom (4pinkbear) Kruyoopaw - large white tom with scaley wings (4pinkbear) Ryuupaw - Slender, quite handsome, muscular, likeable, sweet (yet hides it with fake arrogance), gentle, long-haired, broad-shouldered, fluffy, gray tabby tom with white paws, a light brownish-gray muzzle, large, rather clumsy black paws, long, light green, scaley wings, a few scattered patches of light green scales, and timid, sharp, alert, brilliant, pale green eyes. Doesn't want to hurt the she-cats. (Dove) Mechasteel - open Radishpaw - reddish-brown tom with even more reddish flecks. (4pinkbear) Demonpaw - open Firbranch - open Elmspike - open Rollingpaw - open Rowanheart - open Devilpaw - red tom with pointy ears and tail. (Phoenix) Beltedpaw - open Speckledpaw - open Dottedpaw - open Bumbleflight - open Fleckedpaw - open Lizardheart - open Russetpaw - open Rowpaw - open Restedpaw - open Midnightpaw - black tom with a white moon-mark on his forehead. Not truely evil. (4pinkbear) Insanepaw - open Crazypaw - open Musclepaw - open Bonepaw - open Gingerpaw - open Stormpaw - open Drainpaw - open Questionspots - open. Older brother to Enigmapaw. Thrushred - pale, hansome, reddish-brown tabby tom. (4pinkbear) Earpaw - open Producers (Queens who regularly produce more Mating Males and more Queens): Stormbender - See DawnClan. Linked mate to Hawkfrost (4pinkbear) Applefeather - See DawnClan. Linked mate to Tigerstar and Clawstreak. (4pinkbear) Crystalpaw - white she-cat. Linked mate to Kryoopaw. (4pinkbear) Fantasiapaw - pink-and-purple she-at. Linked mate to Enigmapaw and Yachepaw. (4pinkebear) Curlypaw - curly-furred tortoiseshell she-cat. Linked to Gingertuft (4pinkbear) Moonlitheart - Black she-cat with a silver back, paws and tail tip and white spots like stars, a tiny white circle on forehead. Linked to Devilpaw. (Phoenix) Himepaw - Beautiful brown she-cat. Linked to Aoipelt. (Phoenix) Koisplash - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. (Mist) Dawnpool - beautiful, slender, creamy gold she-cat. Linked mate to Crispinheart and Cietsirdīgsheart. (Mist) Lotuspaw - Beautiful ivory-cream she-cat. (Mist) Cannwyllglow - Pale ginger-and-cream she-cat. (Mist) Shadewhisper - Shy, quiet, peaceful, halcyon, gentle, very small, long-furred, short-legged, fluffy dark gray she-cat with lighter streaks, white paws, ear tips, and a bit on her muzzle, soft fur, and pale, alert blue eyes. Linked to Foxfur. (Elorisa) Heartpaw - Slender, sleek, glossy, short-haired, gentle, kind, elegant, strikingly beautiful, fluffy, quiet, rather timid, shy, pale pinky-gray she-cat with a deep red heart on her chest, large, soft, gentle, finely-shaped white paws, a few small, petal-shaped pale cream patches scattered through her fur, and soft, gentle, pale, alert, observant, sharp, brilliant pinky-red-orange eyes. Linked to Ryuupaw and Webfeather. (Dove) Dappledream - See FeatherClan. Linked to Birchtree and Razorclaw. (Dove) Petalpaw - beautiful gray-and-white she-cat with purple eyes. The single she-cat in Fantasiapaw's litter of 20. Linked to Midnightpaw (4pinkbear) Gingerspots - ginger she-cat. Linked to Questionspots. (4pinkbear) Blueheart - blue-gray she-cat. Linked to Thrushred, mother of Purplespike. (4pinkbear) Purplespike - purple she-cat. Daughter of Thrushred and Blueheart. Linked to Blackbeltpaw and Raddishpaw. (4pinkbear) Roleplay Center Fantasiapaw groaned as Enigmapaw and Yachepaw took turns mating her. Fantasiapaw glanced at her mother, Stormbender, for help, but Stormbender was being mated to Hawkfrost. Again. Fantasiapaw had 4 tom kits: Radishkit, Ryuukit, Blackbeltkit, and the biggest, Coralkit, who were all snatched from her before Enigmapaw mated her again. Constantly. Crystalpaw didn't even LIKE Kryoopaw, but then again, she couldn't leave, as she was always having kits. Her mother, Gentlesea, couldn't save her. Crystalpaw had one strong kit: Mechakit. Hawkfrost took it. Stormbender also had one kit: Coralkit. Hawkfrost took it. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 13:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt approached Himepaw. She was panting hard. "Relax. This time, I came to feed you," Aoipelt meowed. "Why should I believe you?" Himepaw snarled. "Because it's not like I had a choice," Aoipelt meowed before dropping off a mouse. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 14:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Fantasiapaw licked her sister's cheek. "Himepaw, trust Aoipelt. A mouse can't do you harm. Plus, I think he actually likes you." Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 14:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fantasiapaw...I'm afraid of him being like Hawkfrost or Tigerstar," Himepaw admitted, shaking. Aoipelt's ears twitched as he heard Himepaw's words, then padded out to hunt. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 14:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC again) "Himepaw!" Fantasiapaw snarled, then calmed. "Look, Himepaw, I know this seems strange, but I can feel cat's aura. Aoipelt's is good. He's not like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost...trust me. I'm your older sister, you have to believe me!" Himepaw sighed, and added, "Well, if your wrong, I'm gonna be mad." "Fine." Fantasiapaw replied smoothly. Then, Enigmapaw pinned down Fantasiapaw hard and mated with her again and again. Fantasiapaw then began to sit up after the mating process was over. Stormbender slowly crawled over to Himepaw and affectionately licked her forehead. "Himepaw, you know I love you both very much. One day, we'll make it back to DawnClan, and you'll meet my mother, Phoenixfeather, and my father, Smokemist. They would love you too very much." Fantasiapaw purred. "Mama," Himepaw mewed, "Tell me about those Star Cats you met." "Alright. I was born a Star Cat as well, with 3 siblings: Applekit, Dovekit, and Amberkit. We grew vrey quickly. Only a day after birth, we became apprentices. Then, only 3 days after that, I became Stormbender, and my siblings were named Applefeather, Dovedawn, and Ambershine. Soon, Nightmareheart forced Phoenixfeather to mate with him, producing your uncles and aunts. Then, soon after, I was kidnapped by Hawkfrost, and he forced me to mate with him. Instead of feeling sad, I felt grateful, because I had you two. The only downside is that we're trapped here. But no matter, as you two light my world." Stormbender mewed. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 15:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw would have blushed if she could. She nodded as she thought about her family. At once, a pained yowl came from Aoipelt. Himepaw stuck her head outside and saw him writhing in pain. "What's wrong?" she gasped. "N-Nightmareheart! He's dead! Phoenixfeather and her son Ebonykit killed him!" Aoipelt yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnpool shook her head. "I never saw much of him anyway, except for when he was mating with me." Crispinheart stared at her in shock. "Treachery! You should be grieving for Nightmareheart! You will be given a punishment: You will be mated with by all the toms here! Hey! Everyone! Line up!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt was still writhing in pain, too hurt to move. Himepaw swallowed hard before meowing, "He was a good cat!" ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart grinned evilly. "Good, Himepaw. Toms! Gather!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw forced herself to grieve for Nightmareheart, afraid someone might discover she hated him. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lotuspaw edged closer to Himepaw. "I take it you hate Nightmareheart, too?" Himepaw looked around in surprise. The words had sounded as clearly in her head as if Lotuspaw had spoken, but Lotuspaw's mouth hadn't moved! Himepaw thought, See how Dawnpool is trembling, knowing Lotuspaw would hear her. I know. And Crispinheart's got that grin. It's strange how he ''likes mating.'' I don't think many of the she-cats do, but I know Koisplash likes it when Jaggedstreak treats her like a queen. She gets that lovey expression! Like a cooing dove. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt stood up, shakily. "I need to lie down for a bit. My legs are aching badly," he meowed before heading off. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." mewed Lotuspaw. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- He probably really is in pain or doesn't want to hurt Dawnpool, Himepaw thought. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnpool almost sighed with relief. One less tom to mate with.'' Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC)'' ---- Aoipelt padded away from the queens before lying down. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Foxfur gazed softly at Shadewhisper. He didn't want to hurt the she-cat. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 16:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw curled into a ball and pretended to cry for Nightmareheart. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart nodded to Jaggedstreak. "You first." Jaggedstreak stepped over and mated with Dawnpool, who tried to wriggle away, but Jaggedstreak held her tight. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dawnpoo) Himepaw closed her eyes and tried to block it all out. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightpaw purred as he got to Dawnpool. He wanted to make it the worst she ever felt. So, he pinned her down with her claws. She struggled as he mated with her. Fantasiapaw snuggled closer to Himepaw, to comfort her. Tears rolled down Stormbender's cheek.Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 17:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt came in and mated with Himepaw, whispering, "I'll pretend the kits are all male, even if they aren't." Himepaw gave birth to two toms and a she-cat, though Aoipelt purred, "Three toms. Good," and took all three of them away to hide them. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 17:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Webfeather snickered evilly as he pinned Dawnpool down amd mated with her. After him, Ryuupaw closed his eyes and tried to block out himself mating with Dawnpool. He didn't want to be here, hurting these she-cats, making them have kits every nine minutes. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 19:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aoipelt nudged Ryuupaw from behind. "I need to talk with you," he meowed as Devlipaw was behind Webfeather. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 19:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC To save Dawnpool, Fantasiapaw will take her place in the mating-line) Fantasiapaw was soo angry that Midnightpaw had mated with Dawnpool in such a horrid matter, that she lunged at him in the ginger she-cat's defense. Midnightpaw hissed and pinned her down. "Crispinheart! This one attacked me!" he yowled. Crispinheart's autumn pelt bristled as he saw Fantasiapaw. "Just a scrawny she-cat. Toms, let Dawnpool go. This one, you each will mate with twice. Even if she dies in the process." he snarled, and mated with her. Twice. Midnightpaw repeated, and then Blackbeltpaw. Fantasiapaw's belly swelled hard. Until all toms were done mating with her. It took her 18 minutes to give birth to all the kits. She had so much, her stomach looked as if she would burst. Fantasiapaw was exhausted and looked sickened. Fantasiapaw had 20 kits. Stormbender had offered to help with the suckling. 19 had been born toms. 1 tiny she-cat was the odd-one out. "P-Petalkit..." she whispered to the kit. Hawkfrost snatched it. "A new producer! PERFECT!" he took it and threw it into the kit growth center. "I'll give you a moon to change and adjust you and Petalpaw to the ways of a producer. I'm gonna give your daughter Midnightpaw as her link." Fantasiapaw's eyes widened. No! Not that cruel cat! ''"And, she'll have to suck it up. You will see her in a few minutes, after I adjust her mood and introduce her to her link. Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 20:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw burried her muzzle in Fantasiapaw's shoulder, and gave a soft wail. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnpool looked exhausted. "I can take Midnightpaw for her." she called out. "I don't mind." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 21:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himepaw wanted to protest but kept silent. She was so scared. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnpool tapped Hawkfrost's shoulder. "Really. Midnightpaw can have me." Lotuspaw gazed at the golden cream she-cat. ''She's so brave... Mistfire Spring rain falls 21:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (And the amazing ignoring Hawkfrost! I meant no disrespect, btw) Aoipelt put the two toms, Yarrowkit and Blazekit, into the chamber, murmuring "Come to me after you're aged enough." and took the she-cat and took her to the SolClan border. Aoipelt looked at the she-cat. She was long-furred and brown, like her mother, and her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Take care, Himekit," Aoipelt meowed as he scented a border patrol. He ran away back to Past-Time Grove. Devilpaw gave him a funny look. "Wasn't there three in Himepaw's recent litter?" the red tom asked. "The third tom was too weak and died before he could reach the chamber," Aoipelt informed, padding away. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ryuupaw knew that the third kit was a she-cat, but didn't say anything. "What did you want to tell me, Aoipelt?" he asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. "And it better be quick, because if I'm not out there in five minutes mating with Heartpaw, Webfeather's going to have my pelt!" DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 21:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Quietly, Aoipelt meowed, "We have to help some of the she-cats escape. Not all of them are born Star Cats, and we have to free at least those. We'll talk later," before padding away. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ryuupaw is influenced by Aoipelt Wetfeather enjoys punishing Ryuupaw harshly) "Okay," mewed Ryuupaw as he padded over to Heartpaw. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered to himself before he mounted the pinky-gray apprentice and began mating with her. Once he was done, her belly swelled with kits. As she lay on her side, she gave birth to six kits. Five of them were toms, and one was a she-cat. Maybe I should follow Aoipelt's example, he thought as he grabbed the six kits. I'll do that. "Six toms," he mewed, winking at Heartpaw. She got the message. Ryuupaw padded away, carrying the five toms, Rainkit, Icekit, Snowkit, Sunnykit, and Littlekit, to the growth chamber (telling them to escape as soon as they were apprentice size, while the she-kit, Mintkit, was placed on the FallenClan border. "Be safe, Mintkit," he mewed softly in the kit's ear. He then went back to camp. "You said that Heartpaw had six kits!" yelled Wetfeather. "What happened to the sixth!" "He was kidnapped by a fox," lied Ryuupaw. "I was placing the kits in the growth chamber one at a time because they were all unusually large, and a fox snuck up on me and kidnapped the last kit. The other five are all safe and are all healthy." Wetfeather unsheathed his claws and raked them down the apprentice's pelt. "You mouse-brain! You don't put kit's in the growth chamber one at a time, even if they're all large!" DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Webfeather," Aoipelt meowed, padding up to the tom, "it's not his fault for not knowing. If the kit was kidnapped by a fox, there's nothing we can do now." ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wetfeather stormed off, muttering something that the two toms couldn't hear. "Thanks, Aoipelt," breathed Ryuupaw. "Mintkit wasn't really kidnapped by a fox. I placed her on the FallenClan border, knowing that a cat would find her." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups